The Birthday Present
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Sequel to 'He's Gone'. Dylan gives the flock a birthday present. The best present they could get.
1. Chapter 1

Angel POV

I closed the door and locked it behind me. It had been almost three years since Fang had died, but we were still feeling the effects. Iggy was now second-in-command, Max was still crying from time to time, and Nudge, Gazzy, and I prayed that this was just a dream. A very long dream.

But I knew it wasn't. That he would never come back. It's very depressing.

Gazzy's POV

I jogged up the stairs to my room and looked in the mirror. I had grown up a lot since Fang was gone. I now had longer, blonder hair, and I was about a foot taller. I had mastered new fighting techniques that only the flock knew. It felt great to be maturing so visibly, but it would've felt better if Fang were here to help Iggy guide me through, because Iggy isn't as good at it as you'd think.

Iggy's POV

I flopped down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Fang had been gone for almost three years now. When he had gone, and Max had some-what gotten over it, she had let me become her second-in-command. But I knew who she really wanted as her right-hand-man. And I knew I could never replace him.

Nudge's POV

I sat up and grabbed a book from the limitless shelf in my room. I sighed and let my mind wander. I could see Max and Fang playing with Angel and Gazzy, and Iggy and I were sitting against a tree playing rock paper scissors. I missed those days. That was back when we didn't have to run all the time. That was back when life was good, the Erasers weren't made, and we were innocent. Well, as innocent as a bird-kid could be.

Dylan's POV

I flipped open the book and began reading the prologue. I was practically bursting with excitement. I knew something none of the others did, and I was going to tell them.

Max's POV

I closed the scrap-book as I thought of Fang. He had been my only love, and no one could replace him. Never. It was my fault.

"It's not your fault." said Dylan, who was leaning against the door-frame.

"How do you know?" I asked coldly.

"Well, for one..." he said but trailed off.

"What?" I asked. He smiled, and started walking down the hall.

"Flock meeting. I've got a big announcement." he said.

I walked down the stairs behind him to see Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all sitting at the kitchen table.

"What was your 'big announcement' Dylan?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Today's the day you celebrated your birthday last year, right?" he said, and we all nodded, reminiscing of the cake and presents.

"Well, I got you a little something-something." he said, and he unlocked the door.

"What is it?" I asked, and he motioned for us to come outside.

"Follow me." he said, and he unfolded his wings and jumped, his wings making powerful down-strokes as he rose.

He took us to a small building in the heart of downtown, and he led us inside.

"Hello, we're here to see Mr. Beck." Dylan said, and the receptionist nodded.

"Room 2B." she said, and we thanked her and headed for room 2B.

"What's in 2B, Dylan?" Nudge asked and he turned around and grinned his superstar smile.

"Your present." he said.

"The suspense is killing me." Iggy said sarcastically.

"It should be." Dylan said as we arrived at room 2B.

Dylan knocked on the door and called, "It's us!"

The door opened slightly to reveal an eye looking at us, searching us over.

"Ok. Come on in." the guy said.

"Thank you. You ready for your present?" Dylan asked and we nodded.

"Okay. Go in." he said.

"Where is it?" Gazzy asked as we went in. We looked everywhere, but we couldn't seem to find it.

"Happy birthday." said the guy, and we turned around. When I got the first good look of him, I almost fainted.

"Holy...crap." said Gazzy and Iggy at the same time.

"Oh my GOD!" squealed Nudge.

"It can't be." I said.

"Well, it be." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

I looked to my left to see Angel fainted and lying on the floor. Nudge was bouncing with excitement, and Gazzy and Iggy were staring in disbelief.

"How's it been while I was gone, guys?" Ari asked.

"Um, good. Is it really you, Ari?" I asked, and he nodded.

"What, you don't recognize me?" he asked, and I shook my head.

He chuckled then said, "You do know I'm not your present, right? I'm just part of it."

"Well, what's the other part?" I asked, and he pointed to the couch.

I looked over to see Dylan lounging, his feet up on the coffee table.

"What?" he asked once he noticed everyone looking at us.

"Oh, yeah! The other half." he said, and he got up and went over to the window.

He looked up and called, "Okay! Come on in!"

"Coming!" someone called, and I heard rustling above us.

A minute later, a bird-kid or a very large bird came swooping in. We all ducked, trying to avoid dying by contact with "birdzilla". Apparently, I did something wrong, because in seconds, the thing had pinned me up against the wall.

"Let...me...GO!" I said, trying to break free of the bird's vice-like grip.

It's grip loosened, and it spoke to me.

"Happy birthday, Max." he said, and he smiled the lop-sided smile I had seen so many times before.

"Fang." I said breathlessly, and he smiled and kissed me. Alive. Fang was alive. It felt good to kiss him again.


End file.
